


Пособие Кацуланонта по выживанию в колледже (в главной роли - мультиварка)

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College, Cooking, Detroit, Dorms, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Ice Skating, Pre-Canon, Shenanigans, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, rice cooker - Freeform, skaters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Детройтские флешбеки о том, что настоящие друзья познаются в еде
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 7





	Пособие Кацуланонта по выживанию в колледже (в главной роли - мультиварка)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Katsulanont Guide to Surviving College (Rice Cooker Required)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452647) by [xylophones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylophones/pseuds/xylophones). 



> Переведено для команды WTF YOI 2020 в рамках зимней Фандомной битвы-2020  
> https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218932847_wtf-yoi-2020-teksty-g-pg13-mini-post-3.htm  
> Бета https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_no_kitsune/works
> 
> Эта работа на Фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/10030462

Во всем был виноват Пхичит.

(Во всем и всегда был виноват Пхичит.)

— Не могу больше есть рис в столовке, — проныл он, плюхнувшись головой Юри прямо на живот.

— Эй, — Юри оторвался от телефона, взглянув на своего лучшего друга. — Пхичит! У тебя есть своя кровать! Знаешь, для чего она?

— Но ты такой удобный, — запротестовал Пхичит, скатываясь с него и ложась рядом. — А у меня стресс. Я ем дерьмовый рис за свои же собственные деньги!

Юри было прекрасно известно, насколько дерьмовый рис подавали в их столовой. Одна из причин, по которым они с Пхичитом так часто тратились на доставку.

— Он мерзкий! Не умеют даже рис нормально приготовить.

Юри согласно хмыкнул, рассеянно тыча пальцем в волосы Пхичита и вполуха слушая его болтовню. Пхичит вдруг резко замолчал и уставился на него. Юри вернулся в реальность.

Пхичита несет без остановки на всевозможные темы? Нет проблем, с этим Юри научился жить. Пхичит внезапно замолкает? Вот это уже беда.

— Что бы ты ни задумал, — предупредил Юри, — мой ответ — «нет».

Пхичит надулся:

— Я же еще ничего не сказал!

— Тебе необязательно что-то говорить, я и так вижу, что ты собираешься втянуть меня во что-то дико неприличное или незаконное.

Пхичит трагически вздохнул. Надул губы сильнее. Юри не выдержал:

— Ладно, что у тебя?

— Нам нужна мультиварка! Только для нас! Чтобы можно было нормально готовить!

— Пхичит, мы в общежитии, тут запрещены мультиварки.

— Ага, электрочайники тут тоже запрещены, и кто же у нас любит выпить чайку в три часа ночи, не ты случайно? — напомнил Пхичит. — Тебе это сходит с рук только потому, что помощник коменданта на тебя запал.

Юри покраснел.

— Неправда! Алекс просто нормальный парень.

(Алекс был стопроцентно в курсе того, что Юри прятал в комнате электрочайник. Каждый день Юри ждал, что его разоблачат. Рано или поздно. Юри знал, что это произойдет. Каждый раз, когда приходилось говорить с Алексом, тот улыбался так, словно знал, что Юри знал.)

— Он тебе улыбается, потому что ты ему нравишься.

— Нет, он улыбается, потому что знает, что может поймать меня с чайником. Надо получше его прятать.

— Алекс РАЗРЕШАЕТ тебе иметь чайник. И наверняка разрешит и мультиварку, если пофлиртуешь с ним немного.

Юри решил притвориться, что последние слова он не расслышал. Он сел на кровати и посмотрел на Пхичита.

— Покупать мультиварку — плохая идея. Я за.

— Только не начинай опять... стоп, что ты сказал? — Пхичита подбросило на кровати. — Ты согласен?

— Я ненавижу здешний рис так же, как ты, — ответил Юри. — Мы ведь американские студенты, нам положено быть бунтарями или типа того. Можем и нарушить пару правил.

Пхичит с криком схватил его в охапку и повалил на кровать:

— Ты самый-самый лучший друг на свете! Долой дерьмовый рис!

Юри рассмеялся:

— Долой дерьмовый рис!

***

Они купили огромную мультиварку на двадцать порций. Розовую. С Хелло Китти.

— Может, выбрать поменьше? — сказал Пхичит, тем не менее заталкивая коробку с мультиваркой в тележку. — Где мы ее спрячем?

— Играй по-крупному или не играй, — Юри покатил тележку к кассе, пока Пхичиту не захотелось заодно надувной бассейн или стиральную машину, раз уж они приехали в магазин. — Уходим. Тут стремно.

— Гипермаркеты после девяти вечера — как порталы в потусторонний мир, — заметил Пхичит, проносясь мимо с тележкой. — Вдруг мы попали в альтернативную реальность?

— Надеюсь, в твоей альтернативной реальности Виктор Никифоров влюбится в меня, — пробормотал Юри, еле увернувшись от чьей-то тележки, доверху груженой замороженными вафлями. Только замороженными вафлями.

— А я хотел бы попасть во вселенную Ведьмака. Игрового Ведьмака, а не того, который в книге.

— Мы с тобой уже это обсуждали, по игре никогда не снимут сериал, потому что...

Но Пхичит только рассмеялся, не дав ему договорить.

***

Алекс застал их, когда они тащили мультиварку по коридору.

Все трое замерли. Юри с коробкой, Пхичит на одной ноге, Алекс — наполовину выйдя из своей комнаты. Юри подумал, что если застыть неподвижно, Алекс не заметит ничего незаконного.

— Ясно, — произнес Алекс. В нем явно шла какая-то внутренняя борьба, но наконец он вздохнул и сделал шаг назад. — Я ничего не видел. Пожалуйста, не устройте пожар.

Едва дверь за ним захлопнулась, Пхичит и Юри понеслись к своей комнате.

***

— Это самая лучшая твоя идея за все время, — с полным ртом проговорил Юри, набивая щеки вареным рисом с манго.

— Я знаю, — застонав от удовольствия, Пхичит втянул в рот кусочек манго.

— Давно надо было ее купить, — Юри продолжал жевать, не думая о том, каким именно способом диетолог убьет его, когда узнает, сколько порций он съел.

Они решили не останавливаться на одном рисе. История поиска в их браузерах постепенно заполнилась рецептами всего, что можно приготовить в мультиварке. Во время перерывов на катке они обсуждали, что приготовят в следующий раз. Пхичит завел традицию иногда баловать их макаронами с сыром на обед. Юри наловчился готовить овсянку и вареные яйца по утрам. Как-то раз, в одно ленивое воскресное утро, они даже испекли гигантский блин.

— Это новое слово в кулинарии, — провозгласил Пхичит, разглядывая пышный кусок блина шестидюймовой толщины, который породила их мультиварка.

— Вот что значит — быть настоящим американским студентом, — Юри тоже отрезал себе кусок и полностью запихал в рот. — Отлично.

***

Юри выиграл бронзу на Skate America, лишь на пару очков обогнав представителя Канады. Вернувшись в Детройт, он обнаружил, что Пхичит приготовил ему кацудон.

— Понимаю, что это не тот самый кацудон… — начал он, но Юри заключил его в объятия.

— Пхичит, — сквозь слезы прошептал он. — Это обалденно. Он идеален. Спасибо.

— Пришлось залезть в квартиру Чао Чао, — сказал Пхичит (как будто Челестино не дал им обоим ключи), — чтобы нормально пожарить котлеты и все такое, но рис я сделал здесь. В нашей мультиварке.

Пхичит подал кацудон в мисочках с Хелло Китти, которые они купили специально под цвет мультиварки. Откусив первый кусок, Юри разрыдался.

— Пхичит, — серьезно сказал он. — Я бы убил человека за тебя.

— Как насчет вместо убийства приготовить что-нибудь для меня? — засмеялся Пхичит.

— Все что захочешь, — Юри набил полный рот свинины и риса.

— Все что захочу? — переспросил Пхичит. — Даже куриный массаман-карри?

Несмотря на обещание Юри самому приготовить карри для Пхичита, в итоге они справились благодаря командной работе. На ингредиенты пришлось раскошелиться, но Юри сказал, что этих продуктов им хватит на несколько раз, так что ничего не пропадет зря. К тому же, кокосовое молоко используется во множестве других рецептов.

Не сумев съесть весь получившийся карри, они отдали остатки студентам-биологам из соседней комнаты. На следующее утро под дверью они обнаружили две пары вязаных носков и чисто отмытые контейнеры из-под карри. Сверху был приклеен стикер, на котором неровным почерком было выведено:

МЫ ДВЕ НЕДЕЛИ ЕЛИ ТОЛЬКО РАСТВОРИМУЮ ЛАПШУ. ВАШИ ВЕЧНЫЕ ДОЛЖНИКИ.

— Они подарили нам носки, это так мило. — Юри взял себе небесно-голубые, и вручил Пхичиту фиолетовые. — Давай в следующий раз опять с ними поделимся. Бедолагам нечего есть.

Вот как получилось, что, снова приготовив макароны с сыром, Пхичит отдал часть соседям. В обмен ему досталась упаковка красивых маркеров, а Юри — цветной конспект лекции по английскому языку, которую он пропустил на прошлой неделе.

И началось.

***

— Сделай рассылку, — объявил Юри с порога. — У меня кулинарное настроение.

Пхичит ухмыльнулся и схватил телефон.

За последние пару недель всему общежитию стало известно что:

1) Пхичит Чуланонт и Юри Кацуки готовят вкусную еду  
2) И делятся ею бесплатно  
3) Их фирменное блюдо — массаман-карри

(Но народ все равно оставлял им скромные подарки с подписью «Жертвоприношения для Волшебного Котелка Кацуланонта», и Юри начинало всерьез беспокоить количество этих «жертвоприношений»)

Происходило все так.

Они с Пхичитом решали, что наступил День Кацуланонта. Пхичит делал рассылку, и через час под их дверью уже скапливалась гора пустых контейнеров. Контейнеры заполнялись едой, Пхичит снова делал рассылку, что все готово. Утром за дверью их с Юри ждала куча подношений.

— Надеюсь, хоть в этот раз будет что-то полезное, — сказал Пхичит, когда соседи разобрали последние контейнеры. — От энергетических батончиков меня скоро начнет тошнить.

— Ну, так напиши всем, что у нас кончилось мыло, — фыркнул Юри, не отвлекаясь от приставки с незаконченной игрой.

А потом неизбежно настал час подкупа властей.

***

Юри робко постучался в дверь Алекса, вцепившись в контейнер, словно в спасательный круг.

Алекс открыл дверь. Заморгал.

— О. Привет, Юри.

Юри сунул ему контейнер:

— Мы, эм… сделали это для тебя. Б-без разных там… нелегальных штук. Просто сделали. Это тебе.

Алекс улыбнулся:

— Конечно, ничего нелегального в нашем общежитии.

— Это вегетарианский. Мы сделали порцию отдельно, потому что ты говорил, что ты вегетарианец, так что… Вот. — Юри чувствовал себя все ужаснее, и все, чего ему хотелось, это поскорее вернуться к Пхичиту и доесть свой карри. — Это, как бы, спасибо. За то, что ты не видел ничего такого.

— Ты приготовил вегетарианскую еду специально для меня? — переспросил Алекс. — Ух ты. Это же… Вау. Спасибо.

Юри кивнул. И убежал.

***

Кто-то подбросил им под дверь трех хомячков.

Юри задумался, кто и за что так их ненавидит.

— Нет.

— Но Юри…

— Ни за что.

— Они такие миленькие, — заканючил Пхичит. — Мы не можем их бросить! Только посмотри на них!

Он бережно усадил одного хомячка Юри на плечо. Юри с трудом сдержался, чтобы не завопить.

— Пхичит, нам нельзя держать животных, — прошипел он. — У нас уже есть мультиварка, чайник и даже свечки. Мы в прямом смысле нарушаем все правила из списка подряд.

Хомячок ткнулся носиком ему в щеку.

— Видишь, Артур тебя любит!

Юри пристально посмотрел на Пхичита:

— Ты уже дал им имена?

Артур тихо запищал. Юри повернул голову и столкнулся нос к носу с самой милой мордочкой, которую видел в жизни. Он вздохнул и сдался.

— Они будут жить на твоей половине, и, если нас застукают, я все свалю на тебя.

Пхичит взвизгнул и прижал хомячков к груди.

— Юри! Это наши детки!

— Это ТВОИ детки, — сказал Юри. — Я не собираюсь за ними ухаживать.

Через неделю Юри купил роскошную удобную переноску для грызунов. Он затолкал туда хомячков, игнорируя радостную ухмылку Пхичита.

— Поехали, мелкие негодники, пора к врачу.

***

Они начали меняться провизией с соседними общежитиями.

В корпусе ближе к библиотеке готовили просто потрясный тамалес.

В итоге им удалось наладить целую бартерную систему. Один раз Пхичит выторговал для них целый ящик спагетти. В обмен они поделились свежим банановым кексом, испеченным в мультиварке, и своим знаменитым карри.

Список некоторых вещей, которые им предложили для обмена:

\- новый зонтик  
\- половник в форме динозавра  
\- пачка бумаги  
\- 12 батареек и пара шлепанцев  
\- портативная электропечка

Некоторые предлагали руку и сердце.

( — Эм… Мне или Пхичиту? — Вам обоим! Пожалуйста!)

***

Однажды, поговорив с сестрой по телефону, Пхичит разревелся.

— Пхичит? — встревоженно позвал Юри, осторожно положив руку на его дрожащее плечо. — Что случилось?

— Я просто… Я так сильно скучаю по ним, — всхлипнул Пхичит. — Извини, я сейчас успокоюсь.

— Нет, все в порядке, поплачь, это полезно, — Юри обнял его, так что Пхичит теперь плакал ему в плечо и футболка насквозь промокла. — Не надо за такое извиняться, помнишь, как ты меня учил?

— Говори «спасибо», а не «извините», — пробормотал Пхичит, крепче вцепившись Юри в футболку. — Я так скучаю по ним. По дому.

Юри обнял его крепче, и держал, пока рыдания не превратились в икоту.

— Завтра у младшей сестры день рождения, — сказал Пхичит, чуть отстранившись. — Я хотел приехать и подарить ей подарок. Камеру, потому что она сказала, что мечтает стать как я и делать красивые фотографии. И вместо этого мне пришлось отправить ей эту камеру по почте. Она даже за неделю не дойдет!

— Ей все равно понравится, я уверен, — Юри вытер слезинку с его щеки.

— Просто я чувствую, какое это огромное расстояние, — вздохнул Пхичит, и его глаза снова наполнились слезами.

Юри дождался, пока он уснет, и тогда написал его маме.

Час спустя у него был рецепт. И цель. Он на цыпочках вышел в коридор и побежал в круглосуточный супермаркет.

Утром Пхичита ждал его любимый том-ям.

— Я попросил рецепт у твоей мамы, — Юри смущенно почесал в затылке. — Надеюсь, все получилось. Хотел бы я купить тебе билет домой.

Пхичит попробовал суп и закрыл глаза.

— Спасибо, — после долгого молчания произнес он. — Я уже давно не чувствовал себя так близко к дому.

Юри пихнул его плечом:

— Для этого и нужны друзья, правда? Дом вдали от дома.

— Дом вдали от дома, — улыбнулся Пхичит.

***

Сезон прошел просто фантастически. Оба, и Пхичит, и Юри хорошо показали себя на Чемпионате мира, а Юри буквально чуть-чуть не хватило до финала Гран при. В следующем году, пообещал он себе, в следующем году — непременно.

Успешный сезон означал больше внимания СМИ, а больше внимания СМИ означало больше крупных спонсоров. Юри был рядом с Пхичитом, когда тому позвонили из известной спортивной компании.

— Мне предложили контракт! Я богат! — завопил Пхичит. — Ну, может, не то чтобы богат, но больше не придется экономить каждый цент!

— Это здорово, Пхичит, — улыбнулся Юри. — Выжми из них все что можно!

Пхичит с места закрутил четверной.

— Юри Кацуки, — он шлепнулся перед Юри на одно колено и торжественно спросил: — ты станешь моим соседом?

— Мы и так соседи, ты перегрелся?

— Давай переедем в настоящую квартиру. Сейчас мы оба можем себе это позволить. Только представь, сколько места на стенах для плакатов с Виктором Никифоровым!

Что ж, прозвучало убедительно.

— Было бы неплохо перестать прятать всю нашу технику, — задумчиво проговорил Юри. — А ты уже давно хочешь купить ту многоэтажную клетку для хомячков.

Засияв, Пхичит вскочил на ноги и торжествующе завопил:

— Он сказал «да»!

Юри закатил глаза и потащил его на урок.

***

Вечером, когда они вернулись к себе, до Юри внезапно дошло:

— Ой, — он повернулся к Пхичиту, который валялся на кровати и листал Инстаграм. — А что будет с Котелком Кацуланонта, когда мы уедем?

— Хм, — Пхичит отложил телефон. — Хороший вопрос. Заберем мультиварку с собой?

Юри покачал головой:

— Это уже вроде как местная традиция.

— Ладно, кому-нибудь отдадим.

— А кому именно?

Пхичит предложил решить все с помощью демократии и вынести вопрос на голосование. Коллектив был оповещен, что они с Юри переезжают и Волшебный Котелок Кацуланонта достанется какому-нибудь счастливчику из общежития. К рассылке Пхичит прикрепил ссылки на их с Юри вишлисты, просто на всякий случай.

***

— Мне как-то неловко, — сказал Юри, перебирая полученные богатства. — И немного стремно.

Он поднял из груды вещей ярко-розовые леггинсы с надписью «Горячо» прямо на заднице.

— Они точно моего размера. Как вообще кто-то узнал мой размер?

— Если они от тех парней дальше по коридору, — заметил Пхичит, — тогда ничего удивительного, они же только и делают что пялятся на твою задницу.

Покраснев, Юри запихал леггинсы на нижнюю полку шкафа:

—Да ну тебя. Сколько, говоришь, тебя уже позвали замуж?

— Уже пятеро! — беззаботно пропел Пхичит. — А кое-кто предложил бесплатно организовать нашу с тобой свадьбу.

Юри почесал нос.

— А знаешь, пожениться — не самая плохая идея. Семейные тарифы всегда дешевле.

— Ты доиграешься, Кацуки. Или Кацуки-Чуланонт?

— Чуланонт-Кацуки, — на пробу произнес Юри. — Нет, пусть остается Кацуланонт. И мы не можем пожениться, потому что Челестино нас не благословит. И мы так ничего и не решили насчет мультиварки. Кому она достанется?

— Знаю! — воскликнул Пхичит. — Бои без правил!

— Вот тут-то Алекс и отыграется за все.

— Ну, если ты с ним немножечко пофлиртуешь…

— Нет, Пхичит, я не буду флиртовать с помощником коменданта, так что дерись без правил сам с собой. А может, кулинарный поединок? Победитель забирает Котелок.

Пхичит кивнул. Игра началась.

***

— Добро пожаловать на первые ежегодные Голодные Игры Кацуланонта! — протрубил Пхичит.

Все желающие собрались на общей кухне в общежитии — двадцать человек плюс Алекс, который демонстративно читал книжку, сидя в углу, и совершенно точно ничего не знал о происходящем, и оттого не мог контролировать незаконную деятельность по приготовлению пищи. Каждый конкурсант был вооружен деревянной лопаткой, и каждый жаждал победить.

— Голодные Игры? — Юри приподнял брови.

— Это шутка. Веселая шутка, — разъяснил Пхичит. — Потому что тут еда и все голодные.

Юри тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к толпе:

— У вас будет час, чтобы приготовить карри из имеющихся ингредиентов. Мы с Пхичитом выберем лучший карри, и победитель получит Котелок.

— Подкуп судей не только не наказывается, но очень даже приветствуется, — добавил Пхичит. Он поднял повыше свой телефон с включенным секундомером и скомандовал:

— На старт, внимание! Три, два, один, готовьте!

Кухня тут же превратилась в полнейший хаос. Кругом кипела работа, все шипело и бурлило. Юри показалось, что он видел, как в дальнем углу кто-то рисует пентаграмму с помощью кетчупа и морковки. Пхичит радостно хихикал.

Спустя час кровопролитного побоища определился победитель. Студентка по имени Кубо, сжимавшая в руках треснувшую от усердия лопатку, была коронована и объявлена первым официальным победителем Голодных Игр Кацуланонта. Ей даже устроили круг почета. Пхичит плакал.

***

Челестино помогал им искать квартиру, забраковывая один вариант за другим по всевозможным причинам, вроде «вода из крана плохо пахнет» или «предыдущие жильцы повесились». В глубине души Юри чувствовал, что это просто уловки, чтобы заманить их жить к себе (и чтобы они бесплатно гуляли с его собакой).

— Это не самый плохой вариант, — Юри попытался как-то раз убедить Пхичита. — Он просто включит нашу часть аренды в свой тренерский гонорар. И мы сможем целый день тусоваться с корги.

Пхичит наградил его многозначительным взглядом:

— Давай я тебе ненавязчиво напомню, сколько раз ты являлся с вечеринок без одежды. Ты правда хочешь, чтобы Чао-Чао увидел, как ты пытаешься попасть ключом в замок с брюками на голове? С кучей телефонных номеров, написанных на груди? Как постоянный свидетель, скажу — зрелище так себе.

Наконец, подходящая квартира отыскалась не слишком далеко от катка, и они получили официальное одобрение Челестино — главным образом потому, что сам он жил в соседнем доме и мог теперь, по его словам «не везти двух идиотов через весь город до кампуса, когда вы опять позвоните мне в три часа ночи, чтобы я забрал вас черт знает откуда».

***

День переезда был похож на апокалипсис.

— Откуда у тебя столько вещей? — удивился Юри, подняв по лестнице одиннадцатую из двенадцати коробок Пхичита. — Не помню, чтобы у нас было столько барахла в общежитии.

Челестино поднялся за ними, неся последнюю коробку и яркий подарочный пакет. Мэк, его корги, преданно притопала следом, вывалив язык. Юри растянулся на полу, частично от усталости, частично чтобы быть поближе к собаке.

— Юри, вставай, — проворчал Пхичит. — Не потей тут на наш новый пол.

Юри сделал вид, что не слышит, и перекатился на спину. Мэк плюхнулась ему на грудь, лишив возможности дышать, но ему было все равно.

— Ну-ка, дети, идите сюда, — усмехнулся Челестино. — Я вам кое-что купил.

Пхичит и Юри синхронно повернулись. Когда ты бедный студент, бесплатные вещи обладают действительно магическим эффектом.

Юри подхватил Мэк и подошел к дивану, сгрузив ее Пхичиту на колени. Челестино потряс пакетом и сел с ними рядом.

— В общем, до меня дошли слухи… про какой-то котелок с карри… и прочую ерунду.

Юри с Пхичитом напряглись.

— И про то, как вы подкупили помощника коменданта и держали в комнате запрещенные кухонные приборы.

— В нашу защиту хочу сказать, — не выдержал Пхичит, — что еда в столовой была отврат.

Челестино строго на него посмотрел:

— И еще я слышал, что вы двое нарушили диету.

Юри поморщился:

— Тренер, мы...

— Вот почему я решил, что вы заслужили это, — Челестино вытащил из пакета суповую кастрюлю с Хелло Китти. — Раз уж теперь на вас не действуют правила общежития. Пора готовить в нормальной посуде.

Юри уставился на кастрюлю. Она была прекрасна.

— Чао-Чао, — едва выговорил Пхичит от переполняющих эмоций.

— Заодно я взял у вашего диетолога несколько рецептов, — продолжал Челестино. — И…

Пхичит не дал ему договорить, подпрыгнув и заключив в объятия:

— Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо! Ты лучший в мире фигурнокатательный приемный отец! Она подходит к нашим мискам!

Юри взял кастрюлю у Челестино и поднял повыше, чтобы полюбоваться. Пхичит отлип от Челестино и навалился на Юри, жадно протягивая руки к кастрюле. Челестино с интересом наблюдал за этой картиной:

— Эх, помню времена, когда вы двое стеснялись заговорить друг с другом, — расстроганно сказал он. — И вот вы уже вместе живете и организуете подпольную сеть по торговле едой в общежитиях… Я так вами горжусь.

Пхичит оповестил мир об их переезде в своем Инстаграме, выложив фотографию, где Юри на руках несет его через порог, в лучших свадебных традициях. Подпись под фото гласила: «теперь у нас есть настоящая кухня ЛОЛ». Столько лайков, если Юри не изменяла память, не собирали даже все их фото вместе взятые.

***

Едва отгремел следующий сезон, Юри и Пхичит обнаружили, что слава — понятие растяжимое.

Одна из бывших соседок по общежитию, Кэтти, пригласила их на праздник по случаю окончания семестра. Пхичит заставил Юри пойти, чтобы убедиться, что их мультиварка в хороших руках.

Их встретили, как богов. Им рукоплескали.

По-видимому, все руководство кампуса было подкуплено поголовно — потому что праздничный пир проходил под открытым небом прямо на газоне. Повсюду были расставлены огромные подносы с едой. Юри был уверен, что правилами такое запрещено, но никто им ничего не сказал, значит, все было в порядке.

Как только их с Пхичитом заметили, тут же грянули бурные аплодисменты. Кто-то попросил их благословить мультиварку. Некоторые просили расписаться им на лопаточках для карри.

— Не знаю, а вдруг чернила в маркере небезопасны для здоровья? — засомневался Юри.

— Да ничего не случится, — Пхичит махнул рукой и расписался на лопаточке.

— Юри, п-подпишите мне тоже, пожалуйста, — застенчиво попросил какой-то парень, протягивая Юри маркер.

Юри нарисовал маленького песика рядом со своим автографом.

Их с Пхичитом пригласили приходить на все будущие праздники после каждого семестра, чтобы заново благословить мультиварку. Волшебный Котелок Кацуланонта стал официальным мемом университета, и, к особой гордости Пхичита, попал на страничку в Википедии.

Но все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается.

Конечно же, к их дружбе это не относилось — Пхичит бы ни за что не бросил Юри, да и Юри знал, что они друг у друга на быстром наборе под цифрой один. Просто теперь между ними было десять тысяч километров — сущие пустяки, когда вы настоящие друзья.

Пхичит не удивился, когда после своего выпускного Юри решил вернуться в Хасецу — неудачный сезон сильно по нему ударил, Юри стал сильнее тосковать по дому.

— Здесь тоже мой дом, — уверял он то ли Пхичита, то ли самого себя. — Здесь ты.

Пхичит кивал:

— Но ты по ним скучаешь. Я знаю, каково это, прошло ведь пять лет.

Юри улыбнулся, но это была лишь тень его обычной улыбки. Он крепко обнял Пхичита:

— Я буду ужасно скучать.

***

Свои последние пару недель они провели вместе. Пхичит уговорил Юри поставить парный номер под самый ужасный шлягер восьмидесятых в качестве прощального подарка для Челестино, и они сделали это, даже ни разу не уронив друг друга из поддержки. На то ведь и нужны лучшие друзья, чтобы поддержать в трудную минуту?

Они перепробовали всю еду во всех местах, куда давно хотели сходить, но не успевали. В последний раз съездили с Челестино и Мэк до Канады. Сходили на общественный каток и притворились, что в первый раз на льду, падая друг на друга и хохоча, как подростки.

А в последний вечер Юри в Детройте они приготовили его. Последний карри Кацуланонта.


End file.
